madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Homecoming Arc
Homecoming Arc is the first story arc of Arc Three from the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primarily focuses on Tigrevurmud Vorn's homecoming back to Brune in order to repel the Sachstein Army from Brune after hearing over their invasion towards Brune's Southern territory. Set in two years after Brune Civil War (or several months after Asvarre Civil War and Tigre's amnesia), it is also an opening story of the Third Saga of the series. Prologue 'The Stolen Durandal' On one night, several intruders Twenty days ago, in order to make a successful assassination upon Regin, the intruders disguised themselves as the palace staff while navigating the layout of the castle.,One of the intruders used poison dart to kill the patrolling soldiers who were guarding Regin's bedroom. have infiltrate into the palace and split in two small groups, with one group of three attempt to assassinate Regin in her sleep. However, just as the assassins are about to jump onto Regin, they are trapped by Aguste and the Calvados Knightsit is revelaed that ten days ago, Auguste and 30 Calvados Knights were summoned by Badouin as Regin's bodyguard his army suffered 20% casualties during repelling Muozinel from Agnes and [Campaign|Tigre's last war against Thenardier.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1, who kill one of the assassins with a crossbow Unlike archers, who required skills to master a bow, most crossbow users didn't need complicated technique to use master the weapon due to its easy mechanism. Additionally, because of their fresh respect for Tigre in ending the Civil War, many soldiers began to use crossbows.. In a short yet fierce battle, Auguste and the Calvados Knights manage to slay the two assassins despite losing two soldiers by the poison dart. Just as Auguste is investigating the sudden assassination, an awoken Regin arrives to the scene and sympathizes over Auguste's fallen subordinates. After explaining her regarding the incident, Auguste urges Regin to move into another place for her slumber but Regin tells the knight that she will be staying in her room. After clearing the pool of blood, one subordinate asks Aguste about the sudden assassination in the nighttime, much to Auguste's concerns. Meanwhile, the remaining four intruders had escape via the mountain slope and rendezvous with Greastin an old house. Having receiving Durandal while rewards the intruders with gold and room, Greast remarks that Brune's upcoming chaos would be "interesting" due to the dangerous combinations of merchant's complains, Melisande's uprising and Sachstein's possible invasion. At the same time, he also wondering about the whereabouts of Ganelon, whom Greast claims that he should have return from Zhcted six days from now. Even after searching through the entire castle in dawn, neither Durandal nor its thieves are found.However, even in a tense situation, Regin orders her men to keep finding the lost Durandal while she and Badouin resort to replace it with the fake version of Durandal before the Halo FestivalHalo Festival was one of Brune's important festivities where people around the continent would celebrate a New Year in Brune. The festival also reflected with Brune's image . Chronology 'The Sun Festival' Tigre's Participation in the Sun Festival Elsewhere, Zhcted is celebrating the Sun Festival where events and festivities attract visitor across kingdoms in the continent, including foreign aristocrats and visitors. From Silesia Imperial Palace, Tigre remains uncomfortable over her regal outfit as he thinking over his remaining time in Zhcted. It is revealed that months after Kazakov's death in Birche Lake, Tigre and Mashas traveled to Silesia to see the king regarding the incident in Asvarre Seas after Tigre settled Asvarre Civil War. As his apology for the incident, Viktor permitted Tigre to return to Brune without waiting for three years which based on a treaty between Zhcted and Brune while suggested Tigre to celebrate the Sun Festival before his departure for Brune, which Tigre and Mashas agreed. Following Mashas's departure for Brune before him, Tigre, accompanied by Lim and Titta, decided to visit the capital and celebrate the festival. Tigre's Reunion with the Vanadises ---TBA--- Viktor's Announcement over Eugene's Enthronement ---TBA--- Tigre and the Zhcted's King ---TBA--- Discussion of The Demons ---TBA--- Valentina's Remark about Tigre and Demons After arrives into her guest room while greeted by two elderly attendant, Valentina begins to relax while thinking about her meeting with Tigre and her fellow Vanadises. While feeling glad to see Tigre Despite his lack of ambitions and seemly unreliable, Tigre's professionalism in politics and his role in her fellow Vanadises's change somewhat aroused Valentina's curiosity and steepen her dedication to outrace her fellow Vanadises for Tigre. Tigre's return for Brune might be her golden ticket to slip away from anyones suspicions, including Tigre himself. physically, Valentina also remarks over the sudden changes over the Vanadis-especially LizaAccording to Valentina, who notices the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's rare meekness, she used to be both head-strong and arrogant Vanadis before her fateful meeting with Tigre. and MilaDespite being the only Vanadises to yield the Viralt for generations, there were little chance to even them as the Vanadises. -and decides to take actions upon Tigre prior his departure from Brune. At the same time, she also remarking over the demonsStaggeringly, even as a Vanadis, Valentina seemly has some knowledge about the demons and even see them as a competition. that discussed from the meeting, especially Drekavac and Ganelon due to their involvement in Brune Civil War. Regardless, she decides to observes her Vanadises's fight against the demons instead. 'The Three-Faced Goddess' In an unknown place, Drekavac and Vodyanoy are walking down into the in depth cavern. When Vodyanoy asks Drekavac about why he didn't rescue Baba Yaga before, Drekavac simply replies that it was due to his encounter with Koschei, much to the frog demon's silence. The demons eventually stumble onto a gray wall while looking at an image of the Three-Faced GoddessThe main feature of the Three-Faced Goddess was her light clothing and possessing three faces, with each has different emotion: gentle (center), anger (right) and emotionless (left). Regardless of emotion however, all three faces were looking to a subjugated dragon at her mercy. However, even with her unique features, only a few knew her existence., who subdued an unknown dragon. While remarking over Tigre's "growth"- which seemly going according to their plan-, Drekavac remarks his imagination of a chaotic human world Drekavac's ideal world of chaos where lore creatures would come to live in the human world and wrecking chaos across the continent. before exit the cavern. 'Tigre's Homecoming' ---TBA--- 'Sachstein Invasion: Unexpected Help from Valentina' ---TBA--- Notable Event *Battle of Plainville **First Battle of Plainville **Second Battle of Plainville Story Impact *Durandal's disappearance will jeopardize Regin's reign as the Queen of BruneLight Novel Volume 11 Prologue, meaning that the kingdom will be facing an inevitable instability again since its previous civil war. In fact, Melisande's secret uprising and Sachstein Army's invasion could be fueling Brune's already chaotic state. *Tigre's attendance in Zhcted's Sun Festival leads to his reunion with all five Vanadises (except Sasha) and his first encounter with Valentina. **Elen's jealousy becomes more apparent as she sees Tigre's interaction with other Vanadises (especially Valentina whom Tigre claims as innocent) than the previous arcs. **Mila and Liza view themselves as love rivals for Tigre's affection. **Sofy's affection is shown when she relieved over Tigre's good condition. **Valentina meets Tigre for the second time (her first was during her silent visit in Perucche Fortress.). Unlike other Vanadises whom Tigre befriended from the previous story arcs, Valentina's actual motive in obtaining Tigre remains an enigma, something which Elen deems folly even after her "aid" in repelling the Sachstein Army from Plainville Hills.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 **Olga's bold marriage proposal for Tigre has ignited fierce rivalries from all of Tigre's female friends (from Titta and Lim to the Vanadises) as they see the Earth Vanadis as their love rival for Tigre's affection. *Viktor and Tigre meets in private for the first time away from the public.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1 Page 50. Additionally, through the conversation between the Zhcted's King and Alsace Earl, it implies that Viktor is among of few Viktor is the second person to see Tigre's caliber as the king, with Olga being the first. For Gerard's and Badouin's case, their impression upon Tigre's attributes only found in the anime series. Light Novel Volume 6Tigre-Kun to Vanadis-Chu Episode 8Anime Episode 13 who see through Tigre's caliber as the "King" **Viktor's upbringing was explained as a once passionate hunter before his enthronement as the king. **Viktor's warning about humility and selflessness would foretelling Tigre's future struggles in winning other people's acceptance should he refused to accept his ambitions. *Tir Na Fal's origins is briefly explained via the Vanadises's shocking expression. *Tigre's mother is mentioned and her mysterious background might hinting her connectionBecause she never told him about herself and her past, Tigre barely knew anything about his mother despite hearing stories of monsters and dragons form her. The only hint that raveled about her was through Urs's diary. to Tir Na Fal and the Black Bow's Power. *Drekavac's grim impression upon the Three-Faced Goddess reveals the demons's vile goals in unleashing anarchy in the human world and further increasing Tigre's value. *The Moonlight Knights, a revived incarnation of the Silver Meteor Army, is formed by all former Silver Meteor Army generals and supporters (expect House Augre) under Tigre's official tittle. *The effects of a battle in Plainville Hills gives significant events in this arc, especially for the Moonlight Knights. Despite successfully repelling the invading Sachstein Army, Brune's upheavals still exists. **Tigre will be accused as "traitor" again but this time it is through false rumor by Hans, who deems him as Zhcted's "puppet" before his demise. Even worse, the rumor itself spreads within Nice, foreshadowing Tigre's second struggle to clear his name.